Soul Sisters
by talena
Summary: Roswell/Dawson's Creek Crossover. What happens when two people with parallel lives meet?


Title 

**Title: **Soul Sisters 

** Author: ** talena

** Disclaimers: ** As always, nothing belongs to me except the story.

** Summary:** What happens when two people with parallel lives meet?

** Category:** Crossover; L/J friendship

** Rating:** PG-13

** Author's Notes:** Ok, first of all…I haven't seen Dawson's Creek since…well since the first season. I just can't get this idea out of my mind so here it is.

** Background:** Joey and Liz are both sixteen. Let's see… Dawson is dating Jen and doesn't know about Joey's offer to go to France. So this is sorta AU? I don't know, it's a fic…I can do whatever. *sigh*

* * *

Prologue: When It Becomes Too Much

Josephine Potter watched as her best friend and first love, Dawson Leery shared a kiss with his girlfriend, Jen Lindley. She just stood there frozen for a few moments, and finally she closed her eyes wearily and turned her head away. 

She had gone over to Dawson's to tell him of her opportunity to go to France and seek for his advice. She did not know whether to take this once in a lifetime chance of a great educational experience, or stay with her sister Bessie. Of course the stubborn part of her mind refused to acknowledge the fact that she also did not want to leave him. And in her confusion, she had climbed through his window, only to find him on his bed with Jen lying on top of him in a heated kiss. 

_Of course he would be with Jen._ Her mind thought rationally. _He's been obsessed with her ever since he had started dating her and even beyond that._ But these thoughts did not calm the pain that had suddenly shot through her, nor did it stop the shattering of her beating heart.

Tears unbidden were streaming down her pale face as she finally acknowledged that part of her heart that had hoped…that wished that Dawson would feel that way with her. That part of her heart that had convinced her that he still cared for her, for their friendship. That small piece that had hoped he would plead for her to stay…to stay because he needed her that much. That small part of her heart that was incredibly blind and naïve, the one that had made her believe that her love for him was true and unabashed.

Swiping at her tears, Joey turned away from the undesirable scene and descended the ladder quickly, tears continuing to flow, knowing that this was probably the last time she would ever do so. Running across the yard, she never noticed Gale Leery watching her sadly tears brimming in her own eyes as her heart reached out the girl who had been like her own daughter.

Joey stopped, and took one last look at her life before turning away. She walked away without another glance. Walked away from the life that Fate had given her, away from the past, away from her pain. She walked away from Dawson Leery, best friend and love, leaving all in her wake…but most of all she walked away from Josephine Potter, small town girl with a conversational past, the girl that had broken the rules and fallen with the one person who would never reciprocate that love. She walked away from it all and never did look back.

* * *

Elizabeth Parker watched as her boyfriend, her Soulmate, Max Evans kiss Tess Harding and her eyes burned with tears. Looking away from the sight, she began to run, her feet carrying her away from the scene she had just stumbled upon. The falling rain and the howling wind only adding to the melancholy mood of the forlorn night as she ran away. 

As she ran, thoughts and emotions plagued her aching head and fiercely beating heart. The tears mingled with the rain, angry and hurt and all previously forgiven pain resurfaced bitterly. 

Why? It was the only question running through her mind at that moment. Why? He had told her so many times that she was his all, his reason for living, his oxygen…the reason he fought through the days. And she had believed him. She had foolishly believed those words…because that's what they were…just words that had made her fall for him. And she fell hard and thoughtlessly gave him her heart, soul, and entire being. 

Even while he was fantasizing about another woman, she forgave him and ignored her pain. Even when he claimed to be unsure about his feelings for her, she looked past it and stood by him in her hurt. The first time he had kissed another woman and all those times afterwards…later claiming that he hadn't meant to and it was all a mistake. She had believed him, and that was her downfall. 

Now as she scaled her ladder quickly, only the anger pulsated through her veins. In her blind fury, she destroyed his mementos of his love for her. In her unbelievingly painful heart, she cursed the day she had met him. And in that small calm area of her mind she came to a decision.

_…my last entry in this journal. I don't know what to do anymore…what to believe. Everything in my body is telling me to leave. My heart just can't take it anymore, and I don't think I can neither. I'm going to do what I should have done before…follow my heart…and right now it's telling me to let go. _

Liz dropped her pen and stared at her journal for a few moments. She had started it back then…on that day when Max Evans became a part of her life. A part that she couldn't let go of…until now. Quickly walking into her bathroom, she pulled out a few things, and then filled her bathtub with water…just in case. Liz took her journal and threw it into the trash can. She took out a small match and lit it, throwing it in too. She watched as the remnants of her past, and the one thing that held her back burned away into ashes as her heart had done before. And once the journal was no longer, Liz grabbed her bag and descended her ladder. 

With only the hushed streets and the pattering of the rain she left her life behind, letting her heart lead her, trusting herself to find a way.   


**A/N: **This was an experiment fic, that I have no intention of finishing. What did you think? 


End file.
